Flatbed scanners are scanners that have a transparent scan platen and a movable scan head. The object to be scanned is placed against the platen. During the scan the scan head navels down the length of the platen while capturing an image of the object on the platen. Sheet-feed scanners have a stationary scan head. The object to be scanned is moved past the scan head during a scan while the scan head captures an image of the object. The object to be scanned is typically moved past the stationary scan head with an automatic document feeder (ADF).
Many flatbed scanners also have an ADF for scanning multiple page documents. When using the ADF for a scan, the scan head is moved to an ADF scan location and then remains at place while the ADF moves objects past the scan head.
Some scanners are stand-alone scanners. Other scanners are integrated with a printer into a multi-functional peripheral (MFP). MFP's may also be called multi-functional devices (MFD), all-in-ones (AiO) or the like.